Plan B Is Under Construction
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Generations. Summary Previously on Survivor Casey started to be the odd one out at Nanoko, being seen as the possible target. Even though it looked easy at Nanoko, Barotu was having it more difficult. As Luna became the big target at camp, she and Zahkira tried to turn the tables by pinning the strong alliance against each other. This almost worked until Darcy bringing up she was and still is the queen of survivor. Luna went home, making it anyone's game at this point. After Tribal Council Back at camp, everyone looks very relieved after dethroning the queen of survivor. Except for Zahkira who seems to be very pissed and sad. She feels like she's alone now. But she's strong and won't let anyone bring her down. Jace thanks Brandon to stick with him. Joined by Alejandro, they decide to take their alliance serious and make sure they go to the final three together. While they talk, Hunter and Xanthea also agree to work together for real. Everyone seems more split now and that will open a way for Zahkira. Twist & Challenge Nanoko enters the beach and look excited at the Barotu tribe. They look shocked when they realize Luna got voted out. Casey and Darcy smile at each other while some of the Nanoko members look like they realize the game is finally on. Jeff then tells them to not drop their buffs, they won't be getting new buffs and they are not merged or switched. But something is gonna happen. Tonight, everyone will go to tribal council as one group and vote off one person. However, they will be playing a challenge. Both tribes play this challenge and one person of each tribe wins immunity. Which means 12 people will be vulnerable to be voted off tonight. Everyone looks shocked at each other, talking a bit and then giving attention to Jeff. This challenge is all about endurance. Everyone has to climb on the big pole. They can choose where to hold the pole, either high or low. As long as they don't touch the ground and hold the pole. Everyone understands the challenge and take place on a pole. Survivors ready? GO! After a lot of time, everyone still holds onto the pole. It looks like they all need individual immunity tonight. The so called merge is next and they all want to be part of it. Ruth and Chip are the first ones to drop, followed by Pamela and Soundos. The Barotu members are doing very good, while it's only Harry and Casey left after Lewis falls off the pole too. Sticking over an hour to their poles, it's only Harry, Casey, Alejandro, Xanthea and Hunter left. Xanthea loses control and falls off her pole, followed by Casey. This means Harry has won individual immunity. While getting the necklace, Alejandro falls off which means Hunter wins the second individual immunity necklace. Jeff announces that the players will go to their own tribe, having no way of communication until tonight at tribal council where someone will be the 11th person voted out of this game. Nanoko Winning individual immunity, Harry feels super excited and strong. Immediately when Casey leaves the group for a minute, Pamela says that it would be risky to let Casey slip through and suggests to vote her out to Soundos, Ruth and Lewis. The three agree. What they don't know is that Harry heard them talking about voting out Casey. Harry walks to Casey and informs her about the situation. Casey feels like they have to vote Xanthea. Harry feels like he could somehow convince Chip to vote with them. Casey will try to work on Ruth because they both know Pamela and Soundos have their own agenda. Harry talks with Chip about possibly voting Xanthea. Chip talks with Lewis about voting Xanthea but he doesn't agree since he knows she's a number for their side. She and Hunter are close so they shouldn't vote her. Chip frowns. Casey talks with Ruth and asks if she'd be willing to vote with her for Xanthea. Ruth says she was already thinking about that. The two other girls, Pamela and Soundos join the conversation. Soundos asks why Casey wants Xanthea out. After Casey explains Xanthea's great physical game, Soundos defends Xanthea which makes Casey kinda pissed. She decides to end the conversation and take a walk, leaving the other three girls confused. Barotu Having a more calm situation at Barotu, Darcy asks for a group-meeting without Xanthea and Hunter. When everyone has arrived, she suggests to take out Xanthea. Alejandro, Jace and Brandon look at each other and they know that she wants to vote out Xanthea just because Casey is her closest ally. After "agreeing", Brandon walks with Xahkira to the beach and asks her what she thinks. Zahkira tells him that she will write Xanthea's name down because she is done with the liars. Brandon feels awkward. Xanthea gets informed by Darcy throwing her name around by Alejandro. Xanthea isn't surprised and asks them to vote Casey. Alejandro feels like everything is going his way, while in reality he hasn't any control in this vote. Tribal Council Both tribes arrive at tribal council. Before Jeff even can ask the first question to Jace, Xanthea stands up and asks to make a plea. Pamela, Soundos and Chip look very confused. Xanthea then says they have to vote for Casey because she and Darcy are a too close couple. They will get too much power and one of them will win this game. Casey gets annoyed and stands up herself, making people whisper and looking entertained. Casey points out that there is no proof she and Darcy are super close, not even having the chance to talk about this tribal council and the fact Xanthea is paranoid and targeted means she is a threat. Casey's words make people look at each other. Jeff looks speechless at the two girls. Once they sit down, he asks Alejandro what he thinks about this and he answers that he loves this drama and could watch this any moment. Because of saying that, Darcy replies on him by saying that he loves snitching and being a snake too. Casey rolls her eyes while Xanthea kinda smiles. Alejandro goes into it by saying that she should've kept her mouth shut at camp because she was the one running around to get Xanthea out. Darcy looks exposed and looks at the others. Soundos and Zahkira look at each other and point at Darcy. Darcy sees this and gets it very hot. After this happened, Jeff asks if everyone is ready to vote and they are. After they voted, Jeff announces the results but before he can, Xanthea stands up. She plays her hidden immunity idol on herself. Jeff tells them that it's real. All votes for Xanthea will not count. The votes... Xanthea (Does Not Count) Xanthea (Does Not Count) Xanthea (Does Not Count) Xanthea (Does Not Count) Xanthea (Does Not Count) Xanthea (Does Not Count) Xanthea (Does Not Count) (Xanthea looks very surprised at getting so many votes. She's proud she played the idol on herself) Casey Casey Casey Casey Casey 11th person vo-... Before Jeff can finish, Casey stands up and shows everyone the super idol. She explains how she made it and how she could make it by getting two idols. She gives it to Jeff who says she is eligible to play this after the votes are being read. (Everyone looks surprised and shocked) Jeff then announces that originally the vote was 7-7, because of Xanthea playing her idol it became 7-0 but because Casey played the super idol it's 0-0. Which means, both Xanthea and Casey are immune plus Hunter and Harry. Everyone will re-vote and the ten who aren't immune are eligible to be voted out. Having no time to discuss or suggest targets, everyone votes. When Jeff returns with the votes, he announces them. The votes... Darcy Darcy Darcy Darcy Darcy (Everyone looks at each other when Jeff grabs the sixth parchment) Alejandro Alejandro Alejandro Alejandro Alejandro 5 votes Darcy, 5 votes Alejandro (Alejandro muttering) Darcy Darcy 11th person voted out of Survivor: Generations and the first member of the jury... ... ... Darcy (9-5)! Darcy grabs her stuff, hugs Casey, and gets her torch snuffed. She says she'll drink a beer on her best friend Casey and leaves tribal council area. Jeff congratulates everyone on surviving this mess of a vote. One idol being played, one super idol and over 25 votes casted. Everyone leaves tribal council. Votes Alejandro voted Casey: "Simply the best game player here. Weren't you the one who said 'let's make a move!' ??? Here it is!" Brandon voted Casey: "You're fabulous but so strong. Goodbye sweetheart!" Jace voted Casey: "Threatening player, you gotta go!" Xanthea voted Casey: "I know you're coming for me and I will only return the favor. We've battled enough, it's time for one of us to win this war." Hunter voted Casey: "I'm sorry!" Pamela voted Casey: "I simply don't care if I have to vote you or not, I just vote and that's it. Bye!" Lewis voted Casey: "You're an incredible player but damn you are so scary. And I haven't even started about your terrible good-looking hair!!!" Darcy voted Xanthea: "This game will be much easier without you. Byeee!" Casey voted Xanthea: "Rule number one on playing with me; never ever call me out where my allies can hear and see you. Rule number two, never ever try to get them to vote me out. And rule number three, never ever try to write my name down. Have fun at home." Zahkira voted Xanthea: "You got warned last round, you wouldn't listen. Stupid." Harry voted Xanthea: "Sorry new girl, you just have to go because you're incredibly threatening." Soundos voted Xanthea: "I hope that if you survive you won't find out I wrote your name down and if you do, rest in peace for me." Ruth voted Xanthea: "I feel terrible for doing this but my tribe really wants you out and I couldn't change their minds." Chip voted Xanthea: "Goodbye gurl." Re-Vote Votes Alejandro voted Darcy: "Over to plan B! Simple vote for me." Brandon voted Darcy: "I simply don't care if you go because if you go we will weaken Casey." Jace voted Darcy: "Next time you play, keep your mouth shut." Xanthea voted Darcy: "Mission failed, senorita!" Soundos voted Darcy: "My girl survived thankfully, I don't care if we go to rocks or something, I won't vote against my babes anymore." Hunter voted Darcy: "This isn't a difficult choice." Ruth voted Darcy: "No idea who the others are voting for but I just want you to go home." Pamela voted Darcy: "This is just another vote against Casey because you are just her waiter. You serve bullshit for her and it's time to pay you off. See this as a compliment, though." Lewis voted Darcy: "You're a real warrior. You making the merge with Casey would be scary." Darcy voted Alejandro: "You little snake, I hope you go home because you smell." Casey voted Alejandro: "My fingers are crossed." Zahkira voted Alejandro: "Don't get me wrong, I dislike Darcy more but you think you're so strong and controlling and I would just piss myself if you go home. At least you won't survive without getting votes against you!" Harry voted Alejandro: "Great dude, just very strong and threatening as well." Chip voted Alejandro: "Your ego is bigger than your hair and that says a lot." Final Words "Wow, I went out with a 'boom'! That was crazy. I'm sad and dissapointed I went home but at least I made it to the jury so I thankfully can vote for someone to win. I had tons of fun playing this game, thanks for the opportunity to play again!" - Darcy, 14th Place